The present invention relates to the medical therapy of cancers throughout the entire human or animal body. More particularly, the invention relates to an all analog computer system or a hybrid analog-digital computer system for receiving and recording the intrinsic electrical signals of individual cancer cells or the electrical signature of clusters of malignant cancer cells. The signals are recorded and entered into the computer system for analysis and reprogramming to treatment signals. The treatment signals are then transmitted or broadcast into malignant tumors as a means to shut down or damage the cellular-based electrical system to destroy the cancer.
This invention is an improvement of the invention disclosed in co-pending International Application No. PCT/US2009/030701, filed Jan. 12, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Every living organism is made up of cells, which are the lowest level of structure capable of performing all the activities of life. All cells, including cancer cells, arise from preexisting cells. Cancer is a very complicated disease. It's not just one type of disease, so it's hard to figure out and then devise a treatment program for state-of-the-art approaches. Cancer is a disease where cells undergo cancerization and they then reproduce relentlessly. Cancer cells are still the same as normal cells in many ways, but they behave differently and have adapted new communication tactics. Conventional treatment of cancer is a problem, because if one uses medications that are quite toxic, that often injures normal cells, too. Thus, a better way to treat cancer is to use a tactic(s) that does not impact or minimizes injury to healthy cells. Therefore, being able to pinpoint cancer cells through their electrical and/or audio signals is critical.
Every biological process is also an electrical process. All living cells, including cancer cells, have electrical capability and can communicate internally to operate processes within the cell as well as coordinate with adjacent cells. Many different cells are able to participate in long distance communication both within and outside the body. Modern neurosciences, cell biology and microscopy along with medical sciences specialties have steadily examined the anatomy and physiological characteristics of healthy and cancerous cells.
Normal cells have electro-chemical processes within their surrounding plasma membranes, which are the outer limit of the cell proper. Within their individual plasma membranes are links to the internal cell which consists of processes that operate the electro-chemical mechanisms that allow cell functions to be maintained. Cells have to obtain nutrition and be able to reproduce, defend and repair themselves as well as perform the primary purpose for which they are designed.
There are many kinds of cells, each specialized to fulfill specific duties and functions. Cells are small—a pencil dot might be the space occupied by 60 to 500 cells. Cancer cells can exist as small-cell or large-cell varieties and can form tumors of great variation in size. Normal cells are of different sizes depending on the kind of mechanisms that are enclosed within their plasma membrane so as to allow enough cellular space for them to perform their intended duties. All cells require a blood supply to deliver nutriments and oxygen. Many cells exhibit nerve connections to allow communication capability within multi-cellular organisms. Certain cells are able to chatter or signal among themselves and send messages to adjacent and even distant cells to coordinate operational requirements concerned with body or even tumor homeostasis.
Like all biological mechanisms, cells have some sort of electrical and sometimes audio signaling process and connections and means to communicate with other cells. Certain cells are connected to adjacent cells of similar type and purpose to allow coordination of their duties and efforts. At the borders of demarcation between different types and families of normal cells there may be signals that maintain separation and cooperation so as not to interfere with each others duties and operations. Clusters of cells which make up a functioning organ, muscle, sensor or gland are constructed of a variety of cells that together cover all the functions that are required, including sensory and communication capability.
Cells produce natural, rapid, low voltage, low amperage signals that are discrete and localized. Cellular signals that need to travel long distances use a relay tactic which enlists the cooperation of other cells to help transmit an accurate signal. Most if not all the tiny electrical pulses and codes produced within a cell draws their energy from a specialized chemical or electrochemical process that resides within their surrounding plasma membrane wall and/or within the internal cell itself. The signals are formed from the most fundamental bits of electricity first produced by prehistorically primitive examples of single cell life.
Recently there have been discoveries of sophisticated cellular communication systems over the entire being including cell to cell and from cellular system to other cellular systems. Cancer cell communications are distinguishable from healthy cells. Cells have had to have a way to transfer signals not only between adjacent cells but inside the cells themselves to operate their own individual metabolisms and repair operations. To do that a cell utilizes chemicals and ions of sodium, potassium, magnesium and calcium to generate an electrical signal; so chemical processes begot electrical signaling. The signal shape, amplitude and frequency create the communication encodement system for all kinds of cells that operate everything within the human body. Less sophisticated but similar cellular communication systems are found in the lesser order animals and even single celled microbes.
Cells are attached to one another to both maintain structural integrity and to facilitate communication between cells. Some sort of cytoskeleton provides cellular shape and strength to every cell. Connections through the cell walls serve as structural methods to both attach to adjacent cells and to allow communication between those connected cells. The operative connections between cells can take several forms. They can be laced together with fibrous strands, gap junctions or ion channel ports which are riveted together. Additionally, other tactics for joining cells exist as tight junctional contacts. It is the objective of cells to have communication mechanisms between all cell walls that touch neighboring or adjacent cells of like-type cells. Otherwise, when a border exists between entirely diverse cell types there may be little communication. Instead the diverse cellular based vital-organs, glands or muscles operate via two-way nerve networks to and from the brain for exchange of information and coordination of all activity. Neuron signal sets are stored in brain structures such as the medulla oblongata to serve as readily available information for body homeostasis. Nerves and strings of neurons within nerves provide communication between organs, muscles, glands and sensors and other multi-cellular clusters that are part of the larger multi-cellular species of animalia.
It is not common knowledge that many cells are involved in receiving electronically formatted or audio communications and also can send answering signals themselves. However, those that understand that there is cellular signaling believe that most of it is done chemically, and perhaps only within the cell itself. Most people acknowledge that there is electrical signaling in the brain. They believe that there is a great amount of signaling between many brain structures. Usually those who advance into neuro-science studies recognize that nerve communication is at work where neurons are involved, but they will likely only partially understand that mechanism. On the other hand, neuroscientists have experience in recording nerve signaling but do not store the signals in a scientific computer system where it would be available for re-transmission to be useful as treatment for diseases.
Cells have electrical capability and can communicate at a minimum within a single cell or a small group of similar cells. Functional cell clusters have erected a network for sending signals among themselves. Cell clusters that make up functional systems are also connected to nerves that both bring information from the brain and send status information to the brain.
There are no medical technologies in commercial use today that record, store, reprogram and transmit ultra-low voltage cellular signals that could affect cellular electrical communication and its associated performance.
Living cancer cells also have a rigorous communication system and a method to generate an outer membrane electrical charge as part of their camouflage from attack by the human or animal immune system. They have many characteristics that predominate in normal non-malignant cells of every type, especially having to do with metabolic processes.
Defective chromosomal and genetic forces which are inherited do a lot of mischief and severely threaten life and account for much of cancer's morbidity and mortality. Unfortunately, present day medical treatments, as remarkably successful as they are, are simply not always good enough. Part of the practical problem is that it is difficult to detect most early stage malignancies. When cancer is eventually recognized it may have extended into nearby tissues, bones, blood vessels, lymphoid systems and organs in an unpleasant metastasis process. Many cancer patients don't come to the clinician's office until serious detectable symptoms are present. Physical examination, history taking and X-ray and CT scan often provide the initial information and clues as to the location and staging of a potential malignant disease. Further evaluation can be by exploratory surgery, MRI, MRA and PET scans. A biopsy to collect a sample of a suspected tumor and microscopic studies by a pathologist is utilized to identify the species and to grade and stage any cancer cells. Today there is a major quest to identify all cancer sites and plan a treatment regime. Present-day treatments largely embrace surgery, radiation and chemotherapy.
Cancer cells may exhibit different impedance and electrical membrane potential than healthy cells. The malignant cell has higher levels of sodium which contributes to the electro-chemical ability to generate internal signals. Cellular electrical abnormalities likely may be the basis of the rapid cancer reproduction and the root of its aggressiveness. Likely both the plasma membrane charge and the internal electrical metabolic and reproductive signaling carry the instructions that drive the relentless spread of cancer clusters. The cancer cell features a well established electrical constant which is unlike healthy cells. Therefore a tactic that would alter the tissue electrical encodement of a cancer cluster is expected to interfere with the internal metabolic process and reproduction, as well as its resistance to attack by the immune system. This electrical characteristic is dependent on electrophilic compounds associated with the cell membrane wall and the availability of ions and electromagnetic forces in the extra cellular spaces around the cell. Additionally, the water content, oxygen levels, minerals, pH, and the organization of the plasma membrane all interplay with the way the cancer signals.
Ruination of the electrical and audio signaling properties of the cell can be expected to prevent mitosis, disturb metabolic processes, scramble cell communication to adjacent cancer cells, damage the internal processes that use oxygen, glucose, potassium, sodium, calcium, magnesium and finally disturb the transport of anticipated nutrients to the cell interior. Finally, the loss of its electrical system will no doubt harm at least some of the electrochemical and strict chemical reactions that occur within the individual cancer. The invention's interclusio and mortifier treatment signals cascade the tumor toward catastrophic cellular systems failure.